You Have My Heart
by TruthFreedomBeautyLove
Summary: A JackMartha story...pure fluffy, romantic, feel goodness! :


Hey there. : O)

Wow. The fact that I'm actually posting a fic after what…a year? Is amazing in itself…let alone the fact that it's almost 4:00 am…gosh, I wrote a Jack.Martha fic! Yayness! I was stuck for an idea then Emma sent me the lyrics to What Dreams Are Made of by Hilary Duff and this ficcy just...appeared. Yayyyy! (thnx, Em) ohhh and thnx Nicci for pointing out some dreadful mistakes I made as a result writing when I should be sleeping. Eeening sun! Really: 0 ) ohhhh Nicci went to a Keith concert (as in Urban!)

Me a few hours ago: "Too much drama on tv..I know, I'll write a romance" tehe

**Disclaimer: **People, I do NOT own Home & Away. If I did, I'd be finding a miracle cure for Flynn and getting Jack & Martha back together.. Oh, and if I owned H&A, I have a sneaking suspicion that Amanda and Josh would mysteriously disappear off the face of the earth…I'm just a girl who wanted to write something happy and romantic, in the midst of many current dramatic happenings. Anyway. Enjoy. I dedicate this fic to Emma, Nicci and Toni because…well, just because! Awesomeness!

0o0o0

You Have My Heart - A Jack/Martha fic by TruthFreedomBeautyLove

0o0o0

_Hey now  
Hey now _

_Hey now  
Hey now_

The evening sunlight glittered brilliantly across the darkened ocean, creating a spectacular show of oranges, pinks, and purples. It was a usual sight in Summer Bay and one such resident sat herself down on the sand, taking off her brown, strappy sandals to feel the grainy sand between her toes. Martha sighed, breathing in the fresh, crisp air.

It had been a particularly busy Saturday afternoon at Noah's bar; a busload of tourists had arrived in town, along with some teenagers celebrating an eighteenth. Martha was run off her feet and made no hesitation to leave once her shift was up. She looked up at the sky, staring vaguely at the first stars of the night.

A voice from behind her softly spoke. It was Jack.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey you" She grinned, greeting Jack with a kiss. God, she loved this place…

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

"I thought I might find you here" He placed a strong arm around her waist, and she rested her head upon his shoulder. They stayed that way for a few moments.

"I was just getting some air. How was your day?" Martha asked.

"Pretty good. I got to hang out with Lucas" It had been a day off for Jack.

Martha laughed. "You mean, he actually detached himself from Matilda?"

"Haha, yeah. She went shopping with Cassie or something. How was your day?"

"Really busy. Tourists, an eighteenth…glad I don't have to work tonight"

"Hey, me too" Jack smiled softly "Listen…I have a little surprise for you"

_When I see you smiling,_

_I go oh oh oh _

"Really?"

"Really."

Martha grinned.

"Where is this surprise?"

"Hmm, follow me, Miss McKenzie" Jack stood up and waited as Martha put her shoes back on. Reaching out his hand, he helped her to her feet, kissing her forehead as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same, as they walked back in the general direction of the Diner. As they neared the building, Martha stopped for a second.

"Would I be needing to grab some things from my room?" She cocked her head the side, smiling innocently.

"Hmm…possibly" He mirrored her expression. They walked up the stairs to the little apartment Martha shared with her grandfather.

"I'll just be a minute" She said to Jack. He nodded, making his way to the couch. Martha walked into her room, quickly grabbing her overnight bag, pyjamas, her jeans and a toothbrush, before changing into her new denim mini and a pale pink tank top. She paused for a moment, remembering back to Robbie and Tasha's house warming party, the time they'd tried (unsuccessfully) to set her up with a couple of their mates. Back when she'd watch couples with sadness in her eyes. Not that she _needed_ a boyfriend, exactly. She was doing quite fine without one. It's just…well, she just wanted, wished, that she'd feel the so called 'perpetual bliss', the happiness she saw in people like Robbie and Tash. Yeah, falling in love might be nice…

_I would never want to miss this_

_Because in my heart I know what this is_

"Need a hand?" She was pulled out her reverie by the sound of Jack's voice. He was leaning against her doorway, that trademark Jack Holden smile ever present. She held his gaze for a moment. It was then she realised something.

You're what happened when I wished upon a star

She thought to herself.

"I'm all ready. Let's just go let granddad know, hey"

"Sure"

_Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong _

_I've got somebody to love _

_This is what dreams are made of_

_(Hey now) _

_(Hey now) _

_--- 0o0o0o0 ---_

Jack and Martha arrived at the Holden house. "Close your eyes" He whispered in her ear. She did so. He carefully led her into the house, though she tripped of her own accord, almost smashing into the wall.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yep, just fine. Can I open them yet?"

"Not yet" He led her to the couch, and carefully sat her down.

Martha's face held an expression of curiosity, though her eyes remained closed.

"Am I about to experience one of Chef Jack's specialties?"

Jack grinned.

"No peeking"

"OK"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

He lightly kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl"

_(Hey now) _

_(Hey now)_

Martha then heard what sounded like Jack placing dishes on the table, a light switch being flipped and matches being struck. About a minute had passed when Martha asked: "Can I open them now?"

Jack walked over to her, taking her hand in his. "Sure"

_Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out_

He led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her. The first thing Martha noticed was a pretty pink box sitting on the table. The box contained a beautiful bouquet of yellow lilies, with two red rose in the middle. Wrapped around the box, was a white ribbon, tied up in a bow with a little pink card attached to it, words written across it.

_For my beautiful girl, Martha_

_You have my heart_

_All my love,_

_Jack_

Martha breathed in the flower's perfume, smiling.

_You don't have to sail the oceans  
no no no_

"Thank-you so much! I…have something for you too" She reached into her skirt pocket, pulling out a pearly white object not much bigger than a fifty cent piece. It was a shell she'd collected from the beach the day before during her lunch hour. She handed the shell to Jack, and he noticed that it too had words written on the inside.

_Dear Jack,_

_Hey baby! _

_You have my heart_

_Your girl,_

_Martha_

She smiled coyly.

_Happiness is no mystery _

"It's wonderful" He said. And he meant it.

_It's here now it's you and me_

"The flowers are beautiful" She replied. And she meant it. "So what's on the menu, Chef?" She grinned.

_Hey now_

"Well, for our entrée, we have smoked salmon. For mains, chicken escalopes with a continental salad. And for desert, banana flambees."

_Hey now_

"Ohh, nice"

Jack poured her and then himself, a glass of champagne. Martha held her glass up, indicating she was about to make a toast.

_This is what dreams are made of_

"To…us…."

Jack grinned.

"I'll drink to that…to us" They clinked their glasses, and took a sip._ And to wishing on stars_. They both added mentally.

_Hey now  
Hey now_

Jack and Martha exchanged only a few words during dinner, spending the time simply enjoying being with the other, holding hands across the table, sharing smiles and an occasional kiss.

_This is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

_(Hey now)  
(Hey now)_

_--- 0o0o0o0 ---_

"Dinner was really lovely" Martha spoke gently.

"Thank-you"

"You're welcome"

"How about I help you with these dishes" Martha offered as they stood up from the table.

"Sure…or…how about we leave that for now"

_Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)_

Martha wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, and he held her so close that she could hear the steady beat of his heart. After a moment, she pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

_shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)_

"I love you" She whispered.

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Jack took Martha's hand in his own, staring deep into her hazel eyes. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly before placing it over his heart.

"I love you" He whispered back. Jack gently traced the outline of Martha's face, She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as though she'd never kissed him before…

_Then I see u smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolour_

_(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of…_

…

Well, what did you think? Would you like more? If so, any song suggestions?  
Aww, that was fun to write. Tehe. Well, take care and if you're a JM fan, don't 4get to check out Everlasting Love by angelwriter! I luv it!

Love n hugs

Bella **_xoxoxo_**


End file.
